rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Scuderia Ferrari Championship/New
. For the original version, see this page.}} Scuderia Ferrari Championship was a special event in which players could win the FERRARI F14 T, the official FERRARI Formula 1 car for the 2014 F1 season that was driven by Fernando Alonso and Kimi Räikkönen. This event was first added in the and could be played if the player had completed Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. In the , the event was re-released in the career, with some changes. This event has 12 stages divided into 62 goals. As currently known, no goals have been added or removed in this new version but some goals objectives and events has been changed. Stages/Goals Changed The list of Stages/Goals that have changed: * 1.3. Elimination changed per Elimination, Autocross and Head to Head. * 2.2. Goal objective changed. * 2.3. Finish 17th is now 15th. * 2.4. Goal objective changed. * 5.2. Maintain 16th without colliding has changed to just maintain 16th position. * 6.2. Colliding is allowed * 8.1. Off-track allowed * 8.4, 8.5. and 8.6. changed to "finish at least xth" * 9.4. and 9.5. changed to "finish at least xth" * 12.3. and 12.4. changed to "finish at least xth" Stage 01 (Season Opener) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Season Opener) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Circuit de Catalunya. Stage 02 (Debut) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Debut) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Circuit de Catalunya - GP Circuit. Stage 03 (First Of Many) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (First Of Many) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Circuit de Catalunya - GP Circuit. Stage 04 (Gearing Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Gearing Up) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T and FERRARI F50 on Silverstone. Stage 05 (In The Zone) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''In The Zone) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Silverstone - The Grand Prix Circuit. Stage 06 (Prodigy) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Prodigy) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Silverstone - The Grand Prix Circuit. Stage 07 (Good Intentions) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Good Intentions) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T, FERRARI F40, FERRARI LAFERRARI and FERRARI F12BERLINETTA on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. Stage 08 (Close Call) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Close Call) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. Stage 09 (Silver Lining) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (''Silver Lining) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 15 . Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. Stage 10 (Laser Focus) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the tenth stage (''Laser Focus) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the tenth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Autodromo Nazionale Monza - Road Course. Stage 11 (Dark Horse) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eleventh stage (''Dark Horse) are rewarded with R$30,000 and 20 . Throughout the eleventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Autodromo Nazionale Monza - Road Course. Stage 12 (Long Shot) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the twelfth stage (''Long Shot) are rewarded with 25 and FERRARI F14 T. Throughout the twelfth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F14 T on Autodromo Nazionale Monza - Road Course. Completion Rewards Category:Special Events